pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Platinum faces Darach, who battles in Platinum's stead. Platinum has a tough battle against Darach, who overpowers her, but ends up overlooking some of Platinum's tactics. Chapter Plot Gallade attacks Empoleon from behind, for his elbows can be extended as blades. Platinum calls Empoleon back, and sends Rapidash, while Darach claims he cannot be defeated by normal means, and urges Gallade to continue attacking. Rapidash uses Protect, to which Gallade's Feint breaks through these defenses. Gallade punches Rapidash, who falls down, defeated. Darach notes Rapidash could not take a strong attack, and due to Feint, Rapidash's Protect didn't work, and neither would've Detect worked. He also counted that Platinum's Rapidash fell in 1 minute and 30 seconds. Looker notes he is really strong, but wonders why is he fighting, instead of Caitlin. Darach explains that Caitlin is quite strong, but certain things have prevented her from fighting. Thus, he is battling in her stead. Darach looks at his Houndoom and Staraptor, wondering which one he should send next. He sends Houndoom against Platinum's Lopunny. The two sides race, to which Lopunny uses Focus Blast. Houndoom is blown away, so Darach compliments Platinum for using such a great attack. However, he smiles, as Houndoom endured the attack, due to Focus Sash, which left Houndoon with a bit of health left. Houndoom retaliates with Fire Fang, but suddenly, Lopunny is switched with Empoleon, who endures the attack. Empoleon fires Hydro Pump and defeats Houndoom. Darach sends Staraptor, to which Looker is certain that Empoleon's Ice-type attacks have the advantage. Empoleon uses Blizzard, but Staraptor uses Double Team to evade the attack. Darach also reminds that Staraptor can also use Roost to recover its health. Empoleon repeats its attacks, but Staraptor continues fighting, until it becomes frozen. Looker is pleased, for Staraptor has been defeated. Darach, however, sends Gallade against Lopunny. Looker cheers for Platinum, since she still has more Pokémon than Darach does. The latter reminds her Pokémon have taken a lot of damage, which Gallade is unharmed. Gallade uses Night Slash to wound Lopunny. Looker is displeased, while Platinum comments how strong Gallade is. Looker hopes Platinum does not lose, else they'll get kicked out like the rest of the trainers, and they won't be able to get the information from Darach and Caitlin. It is why it is imperative that she wins. Caitlin observes the battle, where Lopunny wobbles to land a punch on Gallade, but faints. Darach laughs, since Lopunny didn't even have enough strength left to attack. Platinum sends Empoleon, to which Darach has Gallade finish her off, as Empoleon is badly wounded. Gallade, however, becomes infatuated and attacks itself, much to everyone's surprise, so Platinum takes the moment to have Empoleon use Drill Peck to defeat him. Darach is embarrassed, while Platinum is relieved this is all over, as she won. Looker asks what was with Gallade, to which Caitlin walks to them, muttering it was Cute Charm. Catilin sees that Gallade was infatuated by the ability when it attacked Lopunny with Night Slash, so any female Pokémon would prove a problem to attack it. However, she does blame Darach for letting Gallade get hit by Dizzy Punch, and he also got confused to hurt himself like that. Platinum admits Looker helped her, since she used all of her points before the fight, to look up information about Darach's Pokémon. Platinum admits she also borrowed a Focus Sash, too, and spent 270 points for it. She thinks managing money is fun, as she had to save a lot to obtain that item. Darach bows down, and admits his defeat. Caitlin scolds Darach, since he was counting on her lack of ability to manage finances, and has him think about his mistakes. Darach, however, gives Platinum a print of her, Darach and Caitlin. The latter explains a challenger can earn the print as proof they conquered the facility. Platinum thanks them, but has no idea where to put this. Looker takes a VS. Recorder for Platinum to store the prints in. Darach mumbles that everyone that goes into the Battle Frontier earns that. Still, Platinum places the print, to which Looker has her ask about the information. Looker explains he is from Interpol, and needs to know about two things: the Distortion World, and Team Galactic. Darach explains while he knows nothing about the former, he did see some people at the Stark Mountain. Suddenly, a guy appears that found Looker at the Survival Area, as he can tell them more about Stark Mountain. Debuts Pokémon *Darach's Houndoom *Darach's Staraptor Move *Feint *Night Slash Item *Vs. Recorder *Print Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters